Question: $\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{3 \times 4}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{4}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{4} + {1}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{12}$